Can the puppy come out to play?
by Zax is strangely addicted
Summary: When Flaky and Zachary's (OC) dog goes mad, there is nothing but more death 'n' destruction for the citizens of Tree City. Rated Fiction T for teen, for mild coarse language, and violence, and well, it's happy tree friends!


**Zachary is an OC I made that represents me and my personality. He is a orange chipmunk that wears lovely pink sweater. Also large, black glasses, that he cannot see, at all, without. (Profile picture)**

Flaky ran to the phone as it rang. She was hoping it was Zachary calling, she hasn't seen him in months, he just got back to Tree City. He was on a business trip to London, England, programming something she had not a clue what it was. Flaky's path was blocked by Huddly, their dog. She whistled and ordered him to the kitchen. "Move, Huddly!" Huddly sat and growled. She went to step over him, but Huddly bit her right foot. She shrieked and fell over. Huddly then bit her in the other foot and shook her around. Huddly tossed her into the coffee table, smashing her head. Huddly jumped out of an open window, free to explore at his will.

Giggles was sitting on the porch, drinking lemonade. Huddly trotted up to her, and cutely barked. "Aw, what a cute little doggy!" Giggles noticed the blood on around his mouth, but dismissed it. She took Huddly inside and washed off the blood. "You don't have any tags, you poor thing!" The tea kettle started to whistle, on the stove. Huddly started to growl, and jumped out of Giggles' arms. "Oh, doggy, whats wrong?" said Giggles. Huddly jumped onto Giggles, and bit off her ear. Giggles shrieked and tried to run away, but was bit again, in the left leg. She looked at Huddly, in horror, as he jumped on her, and ripped her left paw off. He trotted off, leaving Giggles to slowly bleed to death.

Mole and Cuddles walked down the street. Huddly walked up to them, and cutely barked. "Oh, look, a cute little doggy!" said Cuddles. Mole sighed. Cuddles picked up Huddly, and pet him. Cuddles noticed the blood around Huddly's mouth. He whistled "Woah, look," Cuddles looked at Mole. "I, uh... This little guy must-" Cuddles was cut off there, Huddly bit Cuddles in the throat. He fell to the floor, in a puddle of blood. "Uh, Cuddles?" said Mole. Huddly jumped up and attacked Mole, Huddly bit him in the right arm. Mole screamed, dropped his cane, and ran into the street, to be ran over by a bus.

Petunia was unloading groceries out of her minivan. She shut the trunk and locked the van. Huddly wandered over, smelling the food. He dug his head in one of the bags. "Hey!" Petunia said, she shooed off Huddly. The traffic lights on the corner, that Petunia's house is on, where out. Disco bear was the traffic officer. He put his paws out, ordering a purple van to stop, and let a blue sedan go by. The van seemed as if it wouldn't stop, so Disco Bear blew the whistle, and shook his fist at the van, that flew by, almost hitting the blue sedan. Huddly started to growl. "Get off of my food, mut!" said Petunia. She shrieked as Huddly jumped on her, and skinned her alive. Huddly then sprinted for Disco bear who watched, in horror. Disco bear, he covered his face with his paws, and closed his eyes. Huddly tore apart Disco Bear, limb from limb.

Huddly wandered over to the train station. _This is the C train, bound for waledees street, please mind the doors._ The train's brakes made a whistling sound. Just before the doors closed, Huddly jumped on the train. Lifty, Shifty and Mime where the only ones in that car, the perfect chance for the twins to rob Mime. "Give me your wallet!" said Shifty.

"And you're cell phone!" said Lifty. Shifty held a knife to Mime's neck. Mime reached in his pocket and quickly took out his phone and wallet, and handed it to Shifty. Huddly attacked lifty, he pounced onto him, and ripped apart his head, nothing but his skull remained. Shifty looked in horror to see his twin brother shredded, by a small puppy. He banged on the glass as Huddly tore off the skin and fur of Shifty's back. The passengers in the cars next to them watched, there was nothing they could do. _This is waledees street, please mind the gap._ The doors slid open, Everyone ran and screamed in horror at the sight of Mime's head, rolling out of the train.

Handy was working on one of the circuit boxes. He picked up a screwdriver, with his mouth, and unscrewed a circuit board. "Hmm, the thing looks fine…" Handy said to himself. He looked at Huddly, who was covered in other people's blood. He tried to run, but fell over, and had a hard time getting up, due to the absence of his hands. Huddly pushed him in front of the train. _This is the C train, bound for Tree City square, please mind the doors._ The train started to move. Handy scrambled to get up, but took too long. He was then sliced in half by the trains thin wheels.

Lumpy, the security guard for the train station, saw Huddly. He blew his whistle, which only made matters worse. Lumpy got out his taser, but ended up shooting himself. As Lumpy spazzed out on the floor, Huddly jumped on him, and tore off Lumpy's antlers. He screamed in pain for a few seconds, before being silenced by Huddly, who tore out his throat.

Nutty was sitting on a bench sucking on a lollipop. He saw Huddly, who was completely covered in blood. He slid back on the bench, hoping Huddly wouldn't pay any mind to him. Huddly looked straight at Nutty, who was cowering on the bench. He trotted up to him. Nutty cringed and covered his face with his paws. Huddly licked Nutty. Nutty nervously put down his paws and laughed. "Uh, h-hi little doggy!" Nutty pet Huddly and ran away, but Huddly followed him. Nutty looked back, and started to run faster, until he ran out of breath. Lammy, walking down the street with Mr. Pickels, noticed Nutty and Huddly. "Hi Nutty! Got a new dog, he is a strange colour!" said lammy.

"N- no, it's not mine! And that's not his colour, it's blood!" stuttered Nutty.

Flippy saw Huddly. He whistled at the amount of blood on him. "Woah! that-" Flippy started twitching, at the sight of the blood. "Oh, no…" Flippy's eyes started to turn green. Evil Flippy emerged, but it didn't last long. Huddly attacked Evil Flippy, he ripped off his leg. Evil Flippy screamed in agony. "HELP ME, PLEASE!" Nutty and Lammy just stood there and watched. They would have helped, but it was Evil Flippy who was the victim, for once. Huddly finished off Evil Flippy, by chewing a gaping hole in Evil Flippy's head, and looked at Lammy and Nutty. Nutty backed up slowly, so did Lammy. Huddly jumped onto Nutty, and tore out his left eye. Lammy screamed and ran away, but Huddly sprinted after her and ripped off the flesh of her face. Huddly left, leaving them to slowly bleed to death.

Pop was walking to the park, with Cub, who was sucking his thumb, and holding Pop's hand with the other. Huddly ran up to them and barked. "Oh, how cute!" said Pop. "Do you think it's cute, Cub?" Cub laughed and nodded 'yes'. Pop, thinking the red was Huddly's natural colour, pet him, and was surprised to see the red come off on his paw. He picked up cub. He whistled and shooed away Huddly. Huddly started to growl. Pop stepped back and held Cub tight. Huddly jumped up, grabbed Cub and shook him around like a chew toy. "GET OFF MY SON!" shouted Pop. He kicked Huddly across the street. Cub was a mangled mess, Pop fell to his knees next to him and started crying, with his paws over his eyes. Huddly was about to go after Pop, but was more interested in the taxi that drove by. In it sat Toothy, the driver, Sniffles and Zachary. "That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Sniffles.

"Yea, it's nice to be away from home for a while. I think that new tube for London was a great investment!" replied Zachary.

"Indeed, it's nice to be back home after that trip, though."

"Yea, I miss Flaky." The cab parked up by Zachary's house. Zachary and Sniffles grabbed their bags. Sniffles handed Toothy twenty dollars and walked into Zachary's house with him. "I'll drive you home later, unless you want to go home now." said Zachary, as he unlocked the door.

"No, I can stay a bit." replied Sniffles.

"Ok." Zachary opened the door. He screamed at the sight of Flaky, laying on the floor, with her head smashed. "FLAKY!" He dropped his bags and ran to her. Sniffles walked up to him. Zachary sat beside Flaky's body, crying. Huddly decided to go back home. Zachary saw Huddly, covered in blood, jump through the opened window. He looked at the bite marks on Flaky's feet, a clear indicator Huddly was responsible. "Huddly, get over here, NOW!" Zachary whistled and pointed in front of him. Huddly growled, but obeyed. Zachary went to stomp on Huddly, but he jumped out of the way. "GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed Zachary. He ran after him, but Huddly tripped him. Zachary went to get up, but Huddly jumped on him, pushing Zachary into the umbrella holder. Zachary's head was impaled by a soon-to-be red umbrella. Sniffles, frozen in fear cringed and covered his face with his paws. Huddly Jumped on him, Sniffles fell over and his head was smashed on the coffee table, next to Flaky. Huddly trotted out of the house. He chased around the squirrels in the back yard. He ran into the bird feeder. All the water splashed onto him, washing off the blood. He gave up and wandered down the road.

Toothy locked his cab and walked to his front door, and opened it. Huddly trotted up to him, and sniffed around. "Oh hi little puppy-dog!" Toothy looked at him, to see no collar or tags. "You poor thing, you don't have an owner do you?" Toothy brought in Huddly, and closed the door.

End

 **You can probably tell this is a 'remix' of the Happy tree Friends episode: doggone it by now!**


End file.
